New Designs
Log Title: New Designs Characters: Benin-Jeri, Dust Devil Location: Temple of Knowledge - Shattered Glass Universe Date: December 18, 2012 TP: Shattered Glass TP Summary: Benin-Jeri ponders new designs for Dust Devil Category:2014 Category:Logs Category:Shattered Glass TP As logged by Benin-Jeri - Tuesday, December 18, 2012, 9:19 PM ------------------------------------------------ Temple of Knowledge - Shattered Glass Universe :This is the legendary Temple of Knowledge. However, it seems its mysteries have been ransacked centuries ago. Its databanks are burst open and decayed, and the corpses of the temple acolytes are desiccated and given over to rust. However, new bodies have taken their place - dead Autobots, killed recently by sword, litter the floor. It seems this has been used as a hideout for an Autobot fire team, who have all been slaughtered. Their bodies join those of the ancients in the quiet temple. Many of these recently-dead Autobots seem to have been recently salvaged for parts. ;Contents: *Experimental Equipment *Dust Devil *Temple Portal - Shattered Glass Universe Dust Devil twitches and optics slowly brighten. Oh yeah living still hurts like a bitch. But he stays quiet about that or he'll get shipped back to base. Benin-Jeri is focused on Trion's experimental equipment, and doesn't notice at first Dusty's optics brightening. Benin-Jeri is a roundish collection of spare-parts, walking around in a vaguely humanoid shape. His face is cracked chrome with Asian features, including a black metal mustache and neatly-'trimmed' goatee. On the center of his chest is what looks like a silver lobster bib, complete with a stylised depiction of a blood-red crustacean. The robot's limbs are short and stocky, with mismatched red-painted arms, and shiny silver legs, one shorter than the other. His right hand is blue, and his left is white. Rainbow-painted striped bands seem to hold the torso together, and are connected like suspenders, complete with happy-face pins. The robot's utility belt holds a variety of weapons, including a blaster pistol modeled after Han Solo's, and an Original Star Trek phaser. A large, round, spiked buckler is attached to the robot's left hip, and is painted orange. The robot's chest is painted with the stars-and-stripes of the American flag, and his helmet has a multicoloured flamejob. Dust Devil's optics are rather dark as it is. So it can be harder to tell if he's alive or not. Making a face he tries to scan to see what his systems are it. Unfortunately all he gets are windows blue screens and error messages. Benin-Jeri has been carefully contributing what he can to Alpha Trion's work, couching his suggestions in TV Tropes, but offering occasional rare technical assistance. Dust Devil makes a face and tries to sit up just a touch. He surveys the damage he's recieved and the additional patches he's gotten and smiles faintly. ".....othin like......'pairs." His voice cuts in and out faintly. Benin-Jeri hears Dusty stir, and straightens up, waddling over to where Dusty is trying to sit up. Dust Devil frowns, "Al....trion is still here?" He hits his throat and makes a sound like a cough. "Sorry. Is he still here?" Benin-Jeri quotes, "Yes. He's in rest mode, where I think he does his best thinking. Are you well?" Dust Devil half smirks, "Do I look it?" He frowns, "good patchwork...but still just patches. Hopefully Alpha finishes soon.' Benin-Jeri quotes, "I'm doing what I can, Cap'n! You canna change the laws of physics!" Dust Devil nods. "I won't say anythin ta Alpha. He needs ta finish his work. B-but I don't think this body of mine is gonna last much longer. Nothin feels right really." He tries to check sensors again. "I can't even tell what's wrong at this point." A smile appears as he looks at Benin. "Guessin the warranty is null and void after all I've been through. Hopefully when I get home I can get a newer model." Benin-Jeri quotes, "Gentlemen, we can rebuild him, we have the technology. Harder, Better, Faster, Stronger." Dust Devil nods. "I know I've been a pain at times. But thanks fer always bein there. When I lost Alpha....you and longsight were my first real friends. At least first ones that I recognized." Benin-Jeri quotes, "A friend is one who knows you and loves you just the same." Dust Devil shutters and frowns. "Y-yeah....this body ain't happy with me. Thanks fer helpin Alpha. Its amazin havin worked alongside him. Fer all I've been through..I feel brand new in a way. I'm not angry like I was. And I saw Red Alert lookin at me like I switched heads with someone." Benin-Jeri quotes, "I wouldn't put it past him to he hallucinating, to tell the truth." He pauses. "Have any idea for new duds? A 50s back-window portal? Some fins? Spinny rims?" Dust Devil makes a face. "I don't have tires..." Benin-Jeri quotes, "OK. So, first, add tires. Then, add spinning rims." He starts a list, backpack playing, "Santa Clause Is Coming to Town." Dust Devil glares at Benin. "You give me tires....and I'll give you Hot Rod's paintjob...or Wheelie's." Benin-Jeri pulls off his helmet, and shows Dust Devil its faded flame-job, long since rusted away. "Excellent!" he quotes, enthusiastic of the idea of a new scalloped-flames deco. Dust Devil facepalms. Benin-Jeri quotes, "I'll come up with a matching design for you!" He gets excited, and starts coming up with all kinds of redical new designs for a hoverjunk Dust Dust Devil eyes Benin. "I'm so glad Alpha will be around to stop you...." Optics darken and he slumps again. Benin-Jeri chuckles. "We shall see about that," he quotes, mock-threateningly. "We shall see..."